


Brygga

by Koe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Masturbation, Norsk | Norwegian, Oral Sex, Original Fiction, Original Slash, Recreational Drug Use, Voyeurism
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: Flere ganger oppdager jeg at han følger blikket mitt. Jeg trekker øynene til meg, men glemmer meg like fort. Blikket trekkes mot ham som av en magnet. Måten han ligger på. Avslappet på siden, med rumpa ut og opp. Kurven i korsryggen. Faen. Jeg gjør en kraftinnsats for å fokusere på pc-en.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Dock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267677) by [Koe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe)



Det høljer ned. Jeg sklir på sålene nedover den gjørmete stien mot familiehytta. Posene med mat svinger som om jeg går på line. Regn renner i kalde bekker nedover nakken og inn under skjorta. Så mørkt som det kan bli ei regnværsnatt i skogen. Det ville vært umulig å finne frem om jeg ikke kjente stien så godt. Brua ved Storelv, nærmeste tettsted, hadde vann på høyde med veibanen. Jeg har aldri sett det stå så høyt før.

I kontrast til lettelsen over ei helg borte fra hverdagens mas, var det svært irriterende å se en ukjent bil på den private parkeringsplassen. Vi er en stor familie som bruker hytta, så jeg burde vel ikke blitt overrasket, men likevel. Irritasjon snur til forventning nå, når jeg snubler klissvåt gjennom mørket, ser lyset fra vinduet og skjønner at hytta er varm og tørr.

Det dundrer i verandaen når jeg klamper opp trappene: hele hytta rister. Døra åpner seg og Håkon står der med et uttrykk omtrent ut som mitt da jeg så bilen hans. Han står i bare trusa. Jeg ser at han har fyrt opp i peisen. Jeg veiver med en pose mot døra mens jeg hilser andpustent. Han viser meg inn med en sommerbrun arm. “Kom inn, kom inn!”

Stua er et rede. Flammene knitrer, det ligger ei pocketbok oppslått på en 50-talls lenestol, Bache tre kors står på bordet og et glass ved siden av. Flaska er enda uåpnet. Jeg kan så godt forstå det fårete fjeset hans. På tross av at vi er rake motsetninger, har vi tydeligvis hatt samme plan for helga.

Håkon er gift med Unni: min kones yngre søster. Kaia og jeg er godt utdannet og temmelig radikale. De er “folkelige” i ordets verste betydning. Vi omgås lite. Jeg har aldri vekslet et ord med ham annet enn i diverse familieselskap.

Han virker plutselig litt sjenert og kremter før han forsvinner bak forhenget til hyttekjøkkenet. Han kommer tilbake med et whiskyglass. “Det fantes bare ett konjakkglass.” Han titter mot vinduet. Klærne hans henger til tørk utenfor, på snorer under den overbygde verandaen.

“Jeg må få av meg dette.” Den våte olabuksa klistrer seg gjenstridig til lårene, men gir til slutt etter. Jeg samler den våte haugen og går barbent ut på den regnkalde verandaen. Jeg henger klærne mine ved siden av hans. Varmen fra peisen er herlig mot gåsehuden etterpå. Han har skjenket opp og rekker meg konjakkglasset. Han forsvinner ut på kjøkkenet igjen og kommer tilbake med rykende kaffekanne og kopper. Jeg tørker håret med et solbleket håndkle.

Hytta er liten: ett stort rom delt inn i sovekrok, stue/oppholdsrom og kjøkken. Sovekroken og kjøkkenet ligger rygg mot rygg, skilt av en t-vegg og delt fra stua med hvert sitt forheng. På baksiden finnes et skjul med alle slags hyttegreier, fryseboks og snurredass.

Stuevinduet går fra tak til gulv. Rekkverket på verandaen sees såvidt mot kveldshimmelen som forsvinner i regnpisket havflate i horisonten.

“Jeg har med nytt bryne.”

“Ja?”

“Ja, det gamle knakk i fjor. Når jeg får kvesset ljåen kan jeg få slått litt rundt her igjen.”

“Jeg har tatt en runde med kantklipper i dag. Før regnet.”

“Å ja. Jeg legger vel bare brynet igjen her da.”

Vi drikker i stillhet. Når glasset er tomt kommer jeg på at jeg har med egen proviant. Jeg tømmer posene på kjøkkenet, og tar med en Braastad XO inn igjen.

“Til en konjakkmann.” sier Håkon forsonende. Vi skåler.

Jeg pakker opp den bærbare på stuebordet og prøver å gjøre litt forsinket arbeid. Jeg glemte å spise før jeg dro utover, så tegnene på skjermen hopper rundt fordi alkoholen går rett til hodet på meg. Det er umulig å konsentrere seg om teksten. Jeg lener meg i stedet bakover og ser på flammene. Han sitter nærmere enn jeg: han svetter i strålingsvarmen. Roen fyller endelig kroppen min. Rusen får rommet til å bølge lett.

Til slutt innser jeg at jeg sitter og dupper. Han har reist seg et par ganger og lagt ved på bålet. Jeg har bare latt tankene flyte.

“Jeg kan ligge oppe.” sier jeg og strekker meg.

Sovekroken er innredet med en kjempeseng nede og en stor oppe. Fem voksne mennesker har god plass. I tillegg finnes nattbord, medisinskap og et stort speil. Enkelt og godt.

Den eneste vannkrana sitter på hytteveggen. Etter vi begge har pusset tenna på verandaen, venter jeg til han har gått inn før jeg mekker meg en nattings, med kroppen som skjul mot panoramavinduet. Når jeg har fyrt opp kommer han ut igjen. Jeg skjuler røyken halvhjertet i handa.

“Pot?”

“Øh… ja.”

Han stirrer på meg til jeg rekker ham jointen. Han tar klumsete i mot.

“Trodde ikke du røyka.”

“Nei, det gjør jeg ikke heller.” Han trekker skikkelig ned i lungene, skjærer grimaser og slipper røyken hostende ut. Jeg flirer.

“Ikke si noe til Unni.”

“Selvfølgelig.”

“Hun kommer utover i morra.”

“Jeg skal ikke røyke foran Unni. Jeg vet hva hun mener om det.”

Vi røyker en til. Jeg nyter jordbærlukta fra den ferske poten. I det fjerne ser vi en bit klar stjernehimmel.

“Jeg blei kvalm. Stikker til køys nå.”

Jeg venter til han har installert seg før jeg følger etter.

“God natt.”

“G’natt.”

Gørrtrøtt i stad, lysvåken nå. Det er varmt i overkøya. Jeg ser omrisset av ham i speilet på veggen. Han vrir seg ned i dynene som en hund i korva, snur seg mot veggen og sovner.

Jeg blir liggende og stirre ut av vinduet, ut gjennom myggnettingen. Det virker som regnet  stilner. Familiesamvær på hytta var ikke en del av planen. Unni kommer i morra. Faen. Hadde sett frem til en helg i egne tanker. Ta morrabad. Surre naken rundt, slå gress, klaske klegg. Få gjort unna statusrapporter uten avbrytelser.

Håkon stønner i søvne. Rumpa hans lyser hvitt mot meg i speilet. Han vrir seg i varmen.

Ballespreng i flere dager nå. Jeg stryker sakte over kuken så den løfter seg mot hånda. Jeg konsentrerer meg om å være stille mens jeg lar fantasiene strømme. Det går fort, og er mer lettende enn tilfredstillende. T-skjorta fra bagen får duge til tørk.

Når jeg slår opp øynene, møter jeg hans i speilet. Stønnet jeg, eller ropte høyt? Faen. Jeg driter i det og strekker meg etter bagen som henger på en knagg. Det er for seint å late som ingenting har skjedd.

Følger han bevegelsene mine med øynene? Han kunne i det minste se bort for å gjøre det litt enklere for meg. Kan det tenkes at han faktisk sover? Går det an å stirre i søvne? Øynene hans glitrer fortsatt i speilet når jeg legger meg tilbake på puta.

Bortsett fra stirringen har han ikke vist noen reaksjon på at svogeren hans akkurat har runket og sprutet omtrent en meter over hodet hans. Jeg konkluderer med at han må sove.

Det er bare en bitte liten bevegelse i dyna som røper at jeg tar feil. Bevegelsen er så liten at jeg først tror jeg ser syner. Så blir jeg sikker. Jeg kan være beleven når jeg vil, så jeg sukker, puster maksimalt rolig og lar øyelokkene gli igjen. Nesten helt igjen. I det mørke rommet kan han garantert ikke se forskjell. Jeg derimot, kan se bevegelsene under dyna bli mer tydelige. Håkon puster tungt nå. Jeg kan se på de undertrykte bevegelsene at han konsentrerer seg om å lage minst mulig stønn og knirk. Han hiver dyna unna i det det går for ham og jeg får et glimt av den blanke kuken i det den spruter glitrende sæd opp over magen hans. Måneskinn har trengt gjennom skylaget og gjør at alt fremstår i sølvrelieff. Han bøyer seg raskt etter noe hvitt, trøya antagelig, tørker seg bortvendt og legger seg under dyna.

Det verker i den anspente kroppen min når jeg endelig snur meg over på sida. Denne gangen er jeg sikker på at han har sovnet: han snorker med en lav neselyd. Et fnis får meg til å skvette. Det er jeg som fniser, ansiktet mitt er strukket ut i et bredt grin og kinnmusklene verker. Det lukter barndom i hytta: ei lukt av svette, gammel ull og varmt svaberg som tar meg tilbake til sommere for lenge siden. De to naboungene og jeg lekte doktor på ei berghylle som ligger usjenert til. Jeg har ikke lekt doktor siden jeg var seks.

Jeg ble runket av en kompis på nachspiel en gang i tenårene, men alle visste at han var temmelig vill. Gjensidig blotting i køyeseng er en ny opplevelse for meg. En må jo kunne si at Håkon tok det pent. Jeg har ståkuk igjen, men mener det får være nok ekshibisjonisme for en kveld og sovner.


	2. Chapter 2

Det er tomt i underkøya når jeg våkner. Jeg slår et håndkle om livet og går ut på verandaen. Myser. Intet tegn til Håkon.

Det er absolutt stille på den lille brygga vår. Jeg slipper håndkleet og stuper i. Det kalde vannet gjør at jeg brått blir våken. Faktisk og følt støv og gugge slipper taket; jeg bryter overflaten. Jeg svømmer den vanlige runden, vasker meg i badetrappa og klatrer opp for å tørke meg. Når jeg snur meg får jeg se Håkon sitte på motorkassa i snekka.

“Jeg trodde bare svigerfar brukte den snekka!” roper jeg og lurer på om studier av meg i nettoen er den nye hobbyen hans.

“Ikke han heller. Motoren har skjært seg. Prøver å få satt den i stand.” svarer han. Jeg ser nå at han er oljete opp til albuene.

“Jeg setter fram frokost.”

Stien opp til hytta er akkurat så solvarm og tørr som jeg husker den. Intet spor av gårsdagens vannveier.

Utpå ettermiddagen ringer mobilen hans. Det er Unni. Brua ved Storelv har reist med flommen.

“Hun sier det kan gå dager før de får opp ei midlertidig bru. Først må elva gå helt tilbake. Jeg fortalte at vi har mat og det vi trenger.”

“Vi setter garn i kveld, så får vi fersk fangst til frokost i morgen.”

Kveldssola varmer i ryggen der jeg ror jolla utover mot Flatskjær. Håkon holder båten til land mens jeg fester tauet mellom stenene. Deretter ror jeg ut i 90 graders vinkel til land. Han slipper garnet ut uten vase. Nesten uten ett ord koordinerer vi bevegelsene slik at alt går glatt, som om det var regissert. Når Kaia og jeg gjør dette, går alt i rykk og napp, vi kjefter, stresser. Kjeftinga har blitt en tradisjon. Derfor er det rart at dette går så uanstrengt. Den varme kvelden. Den uvante stillheten som gir meg følelsen av å betrakte oss på avstand.

Vi gjentar øvelsen, like glatt, fra Kjeøya. Håkon slipper ut det siste søkket og den siste blåsa med et sukk og et plupp. “Fin kveld.”

Vi tar en øl og en joint på verandaen før mygg og knott driver oss innenfor døra. Han brygger på noe. Det tar flere forbrødrende konjakkglass og en masse rundtomsnakk før han kommer til poenget. I forhold til hans vanligvis minimalistiske konversasjonsstil er det så tydelig at noe er på vei at jeg nesten synes synd på ham.

“Du det går rykter om deg.” Han spiller mer full enn han er.

“Og de vet ikke halvparten!” sier jeg oppmuntrende.

Han stanser og retter seg opp for å signalisere at han nå vil snakke fylle-alvorlig med meg. Han vifter til og med med pekefingeren.

“Unni er dritforbanna på deg. Hun mener Kaia burde gå fra deg.”

“Jaha? Hvorfor det?”

“Fordi du har deg med andre damer, vel.”

“Og hvorfor har hun ikke nevnt det for meg eller Kaia?”

“Fordi hun ikke vil blande seg.”

“Men hun snakker med andre om det?”

“Bare med meg. Jeg er jo en del av familien.”

“Noen har fortalt henne det.”

“Det er ikke Unni som er synderen her.”

“Hehe…”

“Du skjønner hva jeg mener!” Han har glemt fyllespillet nå, og er oppriktig engasjert. Jeg skjenker opp.

“Hvor tror du Kaia er nå?”

“Hjemme?”

“Har du hilst på den nye legen på helsesenteret?”

“Hun høye mørke?

“Ja. Trude Mørkved.”

“Hva har det med Kaia å gjøre?”

“Kaia og jeg lever i det som kalles et åpent ekteskap. Vi annonserer det bare ikke. For øyeblikket ligger antagelig Kaia og Trude tett sammen i dobbeltsenga til Trude.”

“Åh.”

“Du får vurdere sjøl om Unni tåler å høre det.” Jeg smiler. Jeg hadde mange ideer om hva han kunne finne på å spørre om, og dette var ikke det verste. Tvert i mot er dette ganske underholdene. Det er svært få jeg har diskutert dette med, av den enkle grunn at folk enten tar sterk avstand, eventuelt kommer med alt for mange nærgående spørsmål. Et par forsøk kurerte meg for trangen til å bekjenne. Det er anderledes med en svoger. I motsetning til venner som vi omgir oss med frivillig, er han og jeg ført sammen av krefter vi ikke kan styre. Jeg mistenker også livet hans for å være temmelig A4, så jeg fryder meg over å rokke litt ved verdensbildet hans.

“Skål for det!” Han fyller opp glassene igjen. Denne gangen fyrer jeg opp jointen inne.

“Unni hadde fått hetta om hun hadde sett oss nå.”

“De er veldig forskjellige.”

“Ja.” Lang og kunstig stillhet.

“Hvorfor er du her? Hvorfor er ikke du hos…”

“Det er en stund siden jeg hadde noe forhold på si. Ryktene du refererer til må være ganske gamle.”

“Det har ikke passet før. I motsetning til Unni synes jeg det er greit å ta opp ting med den det gjelder, men du og jeg har bare møttes over kakebord. Tipper grandonkler og tanter hadde satt suksessterta i halsen om jeg hadde slått frempå.”

Vi drikker videre i stillhet. Det begynner å bli sent, og leggetid er overhengende. Jeg antar at han tenker på det samme som jeg.

Til slutt er det jeg som går etter tannbørsten. Jeg møter ham i forhenget på vei tilbake, og vi skvetter begge to av den brå kroppskontakten. Han kommer ut etter meg, og vi pusser og beundrer kveldshimmelen.

I seng blir vi liggende i stirrekonkurranse i mørket. Jeg nekter å begynne, det samme gjør han. Til slutt sovner jeg og drømmer om løpende hester.


	3. Chapter 3

Vi tar morrabad før vi drar garn. Det er et par små sei og en torsk, samt et par skater og noen brennmaneter. Filétene freser liflig i panna, og smaker enda bedre.

Etter frokost ringer jeg veivesenets informasjonstelefon og deretter jobben for å forklare at jeg tar ut to dagers avspasering. Jeg setter meg med den bærbare i skyggen. Han rusler ned for å fortsette med snekkemotoren. “Den er ikke skjært, den har bare stått litt lenge uten olje. Jeg begynner med en grundig rens og ny olje, så får vi se.”

Jeg blir ferdig med rapportene og vel så det. Kald fiskefilet på brødskiva smaker nydelig i ettermiddagsbrisen. Håkon har vært borte i timesvis. Jeg trasker nedover. Et kveldsbad vil uansett gjøre godt.

Nederst i steintrappa holder jeg på å tråkke på Håkon.

“Jeg sklei.”

Han har forsøkt å heise seg opp etter gelenderet, men har bare kommet ett par trappetrinn opp. Han ser helt svimeferdig ut. Gigantisk skrubbsår på skinka. Plastslippersene hans ligger slengt nedenfor trappa, og det er åpenbart hvorfor han har sklidd. Greasespor fra brygga og opp til tredje trinn.

“Jeg prøvde å rope, men jeg har så jævlig vondt i hue. Jeg ser stjerner hver gang jeg hever stemmen.” hvisker han.

Jeg heiser ham opp i brannmannsgrep og får halt ham med meg opp til hytta. Han stønner for hvert trinn som får beina hans til å dingle.

Han må vente på sengekanten mens jeg legger ut et dobbeltbrettet laken i høyde med skrubbsåret. “For det første sparer vi sengetøyet, for det andre er det lettere å få løs hvis såret klistrer seg fast i løpet av natta.” Jeg blunker oppmuntrende til ham og gir ham en arm så han kan legge seg varsomt ned på siden. Finner en smertestillende tablett i medisinskapet på veggen og går etter vann. Jeg setter også på vann til koking: til kaffe og til å rense ut småstein og rustbefengt grease fra såret.

Han svetter og tar takknemlig i mot vannglasset. “Gi meg en smertestillende til.” Jeg er enig, det ser vondt ut. Beinet er hovent, og det store såret væsker uten å blø noe særlig.

“La meg se på hodet ditt.” Jeg stiller inn nattbordslampa for å se bedre.

Kulen i bakhodet er imponerende, men skinka har fått den verste smellen.

“Er du kvalm?”

“Ja, jeg har kanskje en liten hjernerystelse.”

“Vi får sitte oppe litt.”

Vannet koker og jeg blander grønnsåpevann i en bolle. Det er akkurat plass på nattbordet til bolle, klut, pinsett og desinfiserende salve. Shortsen er klippet av. Hodelykta har fått nye batterier. “Jeg starter når du tror tablettene har begynt å virke.”

“Bare begynn du. Jeg har ligget en stund i sola, og det verker noe jævlig uansett. ”

Han ligger med ryggen til meg og sengekanten. Jeg setter meg innved rumpa hans og tar fatt. Han stønner og skjærer tenner, men ligger stille mens jeg lirker ut småstein og skraper dritt. Her og der har det tørket tynne skorper, så jeg prøver å være rask når jeg ripper opp i faenskapet. Til slutt ser det noenlunde rent ut. Jeg vasker godt med grønnsåpevann. Han har begynt å fryse nå, og rister når vannet renner ned mot rumpesprekken. Jeg hjelper ham med å pakke dyna tettere rundt kroppen. Bare rumpa stikker ut når jeg til slutt smører tykt med pyriseptsalve og teiper fast gasbind. Gåsehuden hans stritter mykt under fingrene mine.

Jeg setter meg ved siden av ham i senga og leser krim, og han sovner etter enda en smertestillende tablett. Av og til vekker jeg ham nok til å høre: “Mm, hva? Avva! Fan!” Hjernerystelsen virker å være under kontroll. Ingen skumle forandringer i farge eller pupillstørrelse. Jeg holder meg våken med kaffe og jointer på verandaen. Klokka to er jeg ferdig med krimmen, og det er minst seks timer siden Håkon datt. Jeg kryper opp i køya, drit i tannpuss.

“Jeg trodde aldri du skulle våkne! Kan du skaffe meg et glass vann og ei bøtte? Fort?”

Han får bøtta først, og jeg hører ham pisse voldsomt mens jeg er ute etter kaldt vann fra springen.

“Unnskyld.” sier han om pissebøtta da jeg kommer inn.

“No problemo. Hvordan går det?”

“Veldig stiv og øm, ellers bra.”

“Har du sett på beinet?”

Han slår dyna forsiktig til side. Beinet ser ikke særlig hovent ut. Væskingen må ha stanset, for flekken på gasbindet er tørr. Mellom lårene hans ligger kjønnet mykt avslappet i et rede av lyst krøllhår. Han har ikke noe særlig skille på tross av at han er brun. Går han kommando i hagen hjemme?

“Det er nok lurt å ta det med ro i dag, så ikke beinet hovner opp igjen.”

“Det kan bli varmt.”

“Vent litt.”

Jeg bykserer sofaen ut på verandaen. Den er massivt stappet og har dårlig sprett. Burde være perfekt for en som ikke tåler mye gynging.

“Kom!” Vi humper sidelengs gjennom dørene. Jeg henter dyne og pute, og tømmer bøtta over komposthaugen.

“Sorry!”

“Jeg skal også sove der inne.”

“Unnskyld alt bryet, ærlig talt. Ikke meningen at du skulle pleie meg som en annen reivunge.”

“Hm. Frokost?”

Jeg installerer meg med pc-en i en solstol. Håkon har ringt hjem. Nå ligger han og døser og kjøler skinka si i solgangsbrisen. Jeg får ikke gjort stort.

Flere ganger oppdager jeg at han følger blikket mitt. Jeg trekker øynene til meg, men glemmer meg like fort. Blikket trekkes mot ham som av en magnet. Måten han ligger på. Avslappet på siden, med rumpa ut og opp. Kurven i korsryggen. Faen. Jeg gjør en kraftinnsats for å fokusere på pc-en.

“Det her med åpent ekteskap…”

Jeg skvetter. Dette burde jeg vært forberedt på. Jeg ser opp fra skjermen og møter blikket hans. Er dette et opplegg, eller er jeg bare paranoid? “Ja?”

“Ja, du skjønner vel at jeg lurer.”

“Det er jo litt privat.”

“Men det er jo det som er poenget. At det ikke er privat. Hvordan slapper du av når du vet hvor kona di er?”

“Jeg slapper av helt fint, og unner henne alt godt.”

“Elsker du henne?”

“Ja, virkelig.”

“Men hvordan kan det ha seg at dere begynte med dette da? Hvis du elsker henne og hun elsker deg?”

“Vi har hatt denne forståelsen siden vi først ble sammen. Begge hadde noen erfaringer som gjorde en slik ordning naturlig for oss. Vi stoler hundre prosent på hverandre og vet hvem vi er gift med. Vi har bare et litt nærere forhold til noen av vennene våre enn det som er vanlig. Noe mer du lurer på?”

Hvis dette er et sjekkeopplegg, kunne han ikke valgt en bedre setting. Den runde rumpa hans, kokett i været. Uskyld og omsorgsbehov. Eller er det faktisk smerte som gjør at han ligger i den stillinga? Er det mulig å tenke på sex når en har et skrubbsår på størrelse med ei flintsteik? Jeg klarer ikke å bestemme meg. Hvilket vil si at jeg må avslå den invitten som kanskje er, kanskje ikke er der.

“Selvfølgelig. Men jeg kan jo tenke selv. Skjønner at det blir litt privat.”

Jeg rynker brynene og vender nesa mot skjermen igjen. Blikket hans på meg.

“Kan du hente mer vann og en smertestillende? Vær så snill?”

Han til og med høres ut som en kjæreste. Jeg henter lydig. Fingrene hans berører mine når han tar i mot glasset. “Takk.”

Jeg rydder garnene inn i skjulet, og fortsetter med en opprydning i alt det gamle fiskeutstyret som har samlet seg der. Trenger en stund alene.


	4. Chapter 4

Det skumrer og solen varmer ikke lenger. Lufta blir fuktig og bar hud kjennes plutselig kald.

“Skal jeg hjelpe deg inn?”

“Nei, jeg kan gå sjøl nå, tror jeg. Kan du gå i forveien?”

Gjennom vinduet ser jeg ham gå stivt til enden av verandaen og tisse over rekkverket. Han står litt og strekker seg forsiktig før han kommer inn.

Jeg setter fram kveldsmat. Han spiser stående. “Tror jeg går rett til køys. Sliten etter en hel dag i senga.” Han smiler til meg og ser virkelig trett ut.

Det er ikke sent, så jeg setter meg i stua og slår på den lille hytte-tv-en. Det har ikke gått lang tid før han roper. “Unnskyld. Jeg trenger litt hjelp her.”

“Beinet er for stivt til at jeg klarer å skifte bandasje selv. Beklager å spørre.”  
“Det er sånt som skjer. Bare hyggelig å kunne hjelpe slekta.” Ordet slekta høres helt feil ut, og jeg skjønner det i det ordet henger i lufta. Han reagerer også, og stirrer på meg et øyeblikk.

“Legg deg over, så skal jeg varme litt vann til vask.”

Når jeg kommer tilbake har han rettet på laknene og lagt seg med rumpa mot meg. Han stirrer i veggen, og jeg legger igjen merke til hvor påfallende naken han er. Gasbindet har klistret seg fast, og jeg legger kluten med varmt grønnsåpevann over for å løsne det fra såret.

“Hvordan kjennes det ut nå?”

“Stivt, men det dunker ikke lengre. Tror jeg kan gå brukbart i morra.”

Gasbindet løsner sakte fra kantene. Det ser ikke så verst ut.

“Ingen betennelse. Jeg skal bare vaske litt. Kanskje lurt å legge seg uten forbinding. La bare såret tørke godt før du legger dyna over. Hvis du vil lese kan jeg hente boka di. Hva er det du leser?” Jeg skravler for å distrahere ham mens jeg fjerner gasbindet helt og vasker forsiktig. Han skjærer tenner.

Vaskingen er fort overstått og jeg finner frem desinfiserende salve. Forsiktig stryker jeg den utover med en fingertupp. Han har gåsehud. Jeg smører nøye. Han trekker pusten dypt når jeg drar fingeren nedover innsida av rumpeballen. Jeg stanser.

“Tror det er bra nå.” Jeg samler sammen bolle og kluter. Han takker når jeg kommer med boka, men ser meg ikke i øynene.

I stua setter jeg meg ved tv-en igjen, men tankene vandrer. Etter kveldsnytt pusser jeg tenner. Nøler på verandaen. Skulle ønske jeg hadde bestemt meg for å pule ham sønder og sammen i stedet for å tenke på Unnis reaksjon og eventuelle konsekvenser.

Soverommet er mørkt. Øynene justerer seg sakte mens jeg kler av meg. I det jeg skal klatre opp i overkøya, skyter en hånd ut fra mørket i underkøya og rører ved låret mitt. Jeg stivner. Hånda stryker opp langs låret mitt. Innsida av låret mitt. Jeg griper den før den når pungen.

“Tenk på Unni.”

“Drit i Unni. Unni har sine egne svin på skogen.” Hånda beveger seg igjen.

“Det er akkurat sånne kunnskaper jeg ikke ønsker.”

“Ikke tenk på det. Det blir mellom oss.”

“Jeg er 100% ærlig med Kaia.”

“Vent til hun spør da.”

Kuken min står som et spett nå. Han griper den og trekker meg mot seg. Mot leppene hans.

I det jeg kommer, kommer Unni også. Dundrende opp trappa. Han svelger; jeg røsker til meg ei badekåpe og møter henne i stua.

“Hvordan går det med Håkon?”

“Bare bra, etter forholdene.” Jeg lurer på om hun kan lukte oss. Det virker ikke sånn. Mannesex lukter anderledes enn heterosex. “Han ligger der inne.”

“Det er satt opp ei midlertig bru i kveld. Jeg overnatter her, så kan vi dra hjem i morra.”

Hun forsvinner inn bak forhenget.

Vi har lagt oss. Jeg har gitt en plausibel oppvisning i innsovning.

Håkon hvisker “Jeg har lyst på rumpa di.”

“Nei, ikke nå.”

“Jeg blir garantert fortere frisk.”

“Vi er ikke aleine.”

“Han sover som en stein.”

“Jeg kan suge deg, men da må du love å være stille.”

“Dritstille!”

“Hysj!”

Hun dukker ned under dyna. Jeg møter blikket hans. Han smiler når jeg slår vekk teppet og lar ham se hva jeg driver med.

**Author's Note:**

> Historien ble opprinnelig postet på nettstedet "Koe.no - original slash fiction & slash fanfiction" 12.4.2010.


End file.
